Aún no es el fin
by kookies-kisshu
Summary: ¿La señal de una nueva mew mew? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nueva amenaza? o ¿Una reacción de que los aliens vuelven? KxI LxP TxP
1. Chapter 1: Hiroto

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Aquí traigo otra historia pues quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews en mis otras historias y quiero decir que alguien en mi otra historia dijo que tenía un OC para prestarme pero era un review anónimo y ni siquiera sé como es dicho personaje, si esa persona está leyendo esto, sería un gusto usar a tu personaje en la historia

Kisshu: Ya comienza la historia

kookies-kisshu: Bien, bien, TMM no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 1: Hiroto

-Llego tarde, llego tarde, ¡llego tarde!- dijo Ichigo mientras corría por las calles de Tokio para poder llegar al trabajo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

En su recorrido por la cuidad Ichigo no alcanzo a divisar a un chico que iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle y antes de darse cuenta choco contra el provocando que ambos cayeran

-Itai…- susurro Ichigo

-Lo siento, no te había visto- dijo el chico ayudándola a levantarse

-No, no, fue mi culpa- dijo Ichigo obteniendo una mejor vista de el chico, el tenia un largo cabello azul, que llegaba hasta su cintura y para sorpresa de Ichigo se encontraba suelto, con unos ojos color violeta, estaba usando una camisa blanca remangada sobre una playera negra, jeans y botas de combate, con el piercin de una cruz en la oreja

-Por cierto mi nombre es Hiroto- dijo él extendiendo su mano la cual Ichigo tomo con gusto

-Yo soy Ichigo- dijo ella

-Bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Ichigo- dijo Hiroto alejándose del lugar

-Espera, yo iba a el café, oh no, voy a llegar tarde- dijo para si misma antes de salir corriendo

En el café

-Ichigo, llegas tarde- dijo Ryou al ver a Ichigo entrar por la puerta

-Lo se, yo…- Ichigo no acabo de decir su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Ryou

-No importan los motivos ahora, solo ve al laboratorio, todos te esperan- dijo Ryou en un tono serio, a lo cual Ichigo obedeció sabiendo que era algo importante

Una vez en el laboratorio pudo ver a las mew mew ya en el lugar al igual que a Keiichiro y seguido de ella Ryou entro en el lugar

-Chicas, hace poco detecte una anomalía, parece ser que hay un integrante mas en su equipo- dijo Ryou de forma directa dejándolas anonadadas

-Disculpa- dijo Mint

-Lo que me escuchaste- respondió con firmeza Ryou –Su siguiente objetivo es encontrar a su nuevo compañero-

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?- dijo Lettuce en un tono preocupado

-De la misma manera en que se encontraron a ustedes mismas- dijo Ryou

-¿Con suerte?- dijo Ichigo de forma incrédula

-No, sus energías se atrajeron, así que tarde o temprano esa persona comenzara a rondar entre ustedes- dijo Ryou –Así que si encuentran a alguna chica sospechosa, solo avísenme-

-¿Esto qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tendremos más problemas? O ¿Qué es una afortunada que apareció después de que los aliens se fueron?- dijo Zakuro

-Tal vez es un mecanismo de defensa na no da- dijo Pudding

-¿Mecanismo de defensa?- dijeron todos con mucha sorpresa

-Si, Taru-Taru vendrá de visita na no da- dijo Pudding con una sonrisa

-Y nos ibas a decir que los aliens volvían ¿cuándo?- dijo Ryou

-No creía que fuera importante, ya no son peligrosos na no da- dijo Pudding

Segundos después, se escucho un fuerte CRASH fuera del café

-Si son los aliens, me asustare- dijo Mint, saliendo corriendo junto a los otros

Una vez que llegaron a la parte de atrás lograron ver a un chico de cabellos largos tirando en el piso con una katana a pocos metros de el, pocos segundos después logro incorporarse

-¡Tú!- dijo Ichigo señalando al muchacho

-¡Yo!- contesto de manera casual y sonriente

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Keiichiro

-Algo así- contesto Ichigo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

El chico de la cabellera azul se acerco casualmente a ellos, saludando con la mano a Ichigo, aun sonriendo diciéndole de forma sarcástica –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?-

-¿A qué te refieres con algo así?- dijo Ryou

-¿Qué heces aquí?- dijo Ichigo ignorando la pregunta de Ryou

-Entrenaba-

-¿Qué entrenabas para caerte de esa manera?- dijo Ichigo

-Formas pero son algo aburridas así que me gusta combinarlas con cualquier cosa que se me ocurra en este caso la katana, pero también lo hago con otras cosas como saltar de techo en techo o algo así- dijo Hiroto

-Pudding sabe de lo que el habla, a Pudding le gusta hacer eso na no da- dijo Pudding refiriéndose a si mismas en tercera persona, como siempre lo hace

-¿Quién es el?- dijo Ryou de nuevo con un tono ya algo molesto

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes hacer formas?- dijo Hiroto

-¡Si!, a Pudding le encanta ¿Te enseño? na no da -

-¡Claro!-

-¿QUIÉN ES EL?- grito Ryou ya molesto después de haber sido ignorado, todos se le quedaron viendo por un segundo hasta que Ichigo hablo

-Cálmate, ya voy, ya voy- dijo la peli-roja –El es Hiroto, lo conocí hace una hora cuando venia a el café choque con el y tropezamos, eso es todo-

Ryou tomo un par de respiraciones para poder cálmense antes de volver a hablar –Gracias, ¿era eso tan difícil de responder?-

-Pues no, pero no entiendo porque te pones en ese plan- dijo Ichigo

-Bueno, no importa, lo importante aquí es ¿Qué hacías atrás de MI café?- dijo Ryou viendo a Hiroto de forma acusadora

-Pues tal vez el café es tuyo pero el bosque aquí presente no lo es, así que puedo entrenar donde se me de la gana- dijo Hiroto

-Técnicamente esta pequeña área del bosque es nuestra- dijo Keiichiro con una sonrisa amable

-Así que, sigues en mi territorio- dijo Ryou de forma arrogante, ante esto Hiroto di un pequeño bufido

-Hmph, esta bien aun estoy en tu territorio pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera- dijo Hiroto cruzando los brazos, ante esto Ryou solo le sonrió arrogantemente

-Bien, bien, bien, tuvieron su pequeña discusión, ahora basta y compórtense como los adultos que son o que pretenden ser- dijo Zakuro poniendo entre los dos

-Zakuro tiene razón, discutir de esta manera no tiene sentido además no es como si nos afectara que el este aquí- dijo Keiichiro con una sonrisa amable

-Bueno, te dejamos aquí practicando todo lo que quieras, nosotros regresaremos al café- dijo Ichigo

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué siguen haciendo aquí? Creí que el café estaba cerrado- dijo Hiroto

-Si, pero…- dijo Ichigo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa aun que esta era una de las preguntas mas fáciles que le habían hecho en su carrera mew-Nos quedamos a platicar un poco y se nos fue la noción del tiempo- concluyo Ichigo

-Esta bien- dijo Hiroto algo extrañado

-¿No quieres pasar? Podrías comer un pai y tomar un café o un té na no da- dijo Pudding con una gran sonrisa

-Si, no me importaría servirte, que es una mesa más en el día- dijo Ichigo viendo como se le subían los colores al rostro a Ryou

Dentro del café

-¿Y qué quieres?- dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué tienes para mi?- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa arrogante

* * *

kookies-kisshu: Espero que les haya gustado y díganme lo que piensan en un review, por cierto ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2: Otra vez

kookies-kisshu:¡Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 2

Kisshu: 21 personas leyeron esto y ninguno quiso dejar review… Me hacen sentir triste

kookies-kisshu: No puedes obligar a las personas a dejar un review…

Kisshu: *Puchero*

kookies-kisshu: *Suspiro* TMM no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 2: Otra vez

-Aquí tienes- dijo Ichigo dejando sobre la mesa un trozo de pastel de fresas con chocolate-Nuestro especias- dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa

Después de unos segundos, Hiroto probo el paste -¿Y bien?- dijo Ichigo-¿Te gusto?-

-… ¿Qué si me gusto?... ¡me encanto!- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa-¿Quieres un poco?-le dijo a la peli roja

-Eh… no debería, eres un cliente- dijo Ichigo

-No te preocupes, yo invito- le respondió

-Mmm, de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo sentándose junto a Hiroto

-Di aaaaa- dijo Hiroto y antes de que Ichigo pronunciara algo, ya había introducido la cuchara llena de pastel en su boca

Ichigo saboreo el pastel, Hiroto tenia razón, estaba delicioso

-¿Qué esta haciendo Ichigo?- murmuro Ryou

-Habla con Hiroto-san- dijo Lettuce en un tono de pregunta

-Eso ya lo se…- dijo Ryou bastante enojado por el hecho de que Ichigo fraternizaba con el "enemigo"

-Que a ti no te agrade, no significa que a nadie le va a agradar- dijo Zakuro con toda la simplicidad del mundo

Ryou solo ignoro los comentarios de las chicas y se concentro en observar lo que pasaba en la parte delantera del café

…..

-Si, es delicioso, pero sabes, creo que deberías irte, Ryou no esta feliz de que estés aquí, si quieres te envuelvo uno de esos para llevar- dijo Ichigo

-¿A quién le importa lo que Ryou piense?- le contesto Hiroto

-A mi, es mi jefe- dijo Ichigo

-¿Y?-

-Solo… vete, si quieres luego podemos hablar-

-Mmm, de acuerdo, es una cita- dijo Hiroto antes de levantarse y salir del café

-¿Eh? No, espera… yo- ya era muy tarde para que Ichigo dijera algo, Hiroto ya había salido del lugar

Hiroto POV

-Fue un día entretenido- pensé mientras caminaba a casa

Ya había oscurecido y las calles estaban poco iluminadas, desde hace una semana algunos faroles de mi calle se habían fundido y a veces era difícil ver por donde ibas, cuando iba a cruzar la calle alcance a divisar como un coche se acercaba a alta velocidad hacia mi, no lo había visto porque no traía las luces encendidas

Mi primer instinto fue correr, pero mi cuerpo me desobedeció y salte pero fue un salto sobre-humano, cuando menos me lo esperaba unas grandes alas negras salieron de mi espalda, evitando que el auto me tocara, cuando aterrice las alas desaparecieron

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- susurre para mi mismo

Estaba muy sorprendido y desconcertado a la vez, no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado pero intente que volvieran a salir así que salte, nada paso, quizá fue una alucinación, un producto de la luz o fue parte de mi imaginación, no lo se, pero tendría que investigarlo si volvia a pasar

Continúe mi camino a casa sin problema alguno

Fin del Hiroto POV

En el café

-Keiichiro, ven aquí- dijo Ryou en un tono serio mientras miraba el monitor de su laptop

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Acabo de registrar un cambio de energía en la zona sur de Tokio- dijo Ryou

-¿Qué clase de energía?- cuestiono Keiichiro, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

-Como la de una mew mew- dijo Ryou de forma directa

Keiichiro guardo silencio, el hubiese preferido otra respuesta

Los días pasaron y Ryou no volvió a registrar nada mientras que Hiroto no volvió a sentir ese cambio de energía que experimento aquella noche

Así que los días continuaron de forma normal, hoy Hiroto se dirigía hacia el café, por fin tendría su 'cita' con Ichigo

Hiroto POV

Caminaba de forma tranquila hacia el café, tenia un buen presentimiento de este día, creo que será un lindo día, mientras iba pensando en todo esto fui agresivamente jalado hacia un callejón oscuro

-Dame todo tu dinero- dijo una áspera voz proveniente de una silueta que me amenazaba con un afilado cuchillo, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, como aquella noche, tome la muñeca de mi agresor y la torcí para ponerla en su espalda de pronto unas afiladas garras emergieron de mis nudillos y las puse sobre el cuello del tipo

Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y en seguida lo solté, después salí corriendo y mis garras desaparecieron

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pensé de forma desesperada, tendría que investigas, esto no es normal

En el café

Bip

Bip

Bip

Ryou se acerco a su monitor al escuchar el sonido, de nuevo esa energía, algo no andaba bien, todas las mews estaban en el café, seria posible que…

* * *

kookies-kisshu: Fin del episodio, espero que les haya gustado y esta vez, dejen review para decirme si les esta gustando

Kisshu: Si no dejan review estaré muy triste.


	3. Chapter 3: De regreso

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Bueno pues primero ¡gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a kokoro-neko-chan, sofia y a Cubi, en serio me alegro mucho cuando leí sus reviews, crei que tal vez no debería continuar esta historia pero gracias a ustedes lo hare

Kisshu: ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, continuemos con la historia

TMM no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 3: De regreso

-Ok, ok, eso fue raro, pero no impedirá que tenga una cita con una linda chica- dijo Hiroto decidido a continuar con su camino hacia el café -Pero tendré que investigar todo esto- pensó el peli azul

El camino fue tranquilo sin ningún otro incidente hasta llegar al café, ahí pudo ver a 3 chicas corriendo de un lado a otro, una sentada y otra que parecía que le gritaba a un cliente, sin más entro y cuando se dirigía hacia Ichigo su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Hola?-

-Hola mi amor, soy yo, Tsuki-

-¿Tsuki?, ¿qué necesitas?-

-Bueno, quería preguntarte… ¿Cuándo vamos a salir?-

-Ah, bueno, yo… no lo se, tendría que pensarlo… bueno, tengo que irme-

-Mmm, esta bien, adiós, te cuidas mucho, ¡te amo!, ¡muuuua!-

-Ah, si, adiós- dijo Hiroto antes de colgar

Ichigo, que no se encontraba tan lejos logro escuchar la conversación gracias a sus oídos que después de convertirse en una mew, se desarrollaron mucho mejor, sorprendida por lo que escucho se acerco a Hiroto

-Hola- saludo el peli azul cuando la vio venir

-¿Tienes novia?- dijo Ichigo de forma directa ignorando por completo el saludo de Hiroto

-¿Eh? No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Tu conversación- contesto

-Oh… ¡espera! ¿Cómo lograste escucharla?-

-Pues… no estaba lejos y tengo buen oído- dijo Ichigo

-Pero es imposible que desde donde tu….-

-Olvídate de eso- dijo Ichigo tratando de evitar que profundizara el tema, después de todo no quería que se enterara de su secreto-No me has dado una buena respuesta, ¿tienes novia?-

-Ya te dije que no, era solo mi ex-novia, no me deja en paz, esta algo loca pero no hagas caso, aun que últimamente a estado peor que antes- dijo Hiroto

-Oh… y ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ichigo intentando dejar del lado el tema de la ex

-¿A que venia?- murmuro para si mismo – ¡Oh!, si, nuestra cita- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Era en serio?-

-Si, ¿Por qué no seria en serio?- dijo Hiroto, ahora con una voz ligeramente deprimida

-Ah, yo solo lo dije eso porque tu habías dicho que tendríamos una cita pero saliste en seguida y no supe si era en serio o no, pero no creas que es porque me parecía algo imposible ni nada por el estilo es solo que yo…- Ichigo siguió balbuceando para explicar lo que dijo, ya que se sentía un poco culpable después de cómo reacciono Hiroto

-De acuerdo, comprendí, ya basta Ichigo- dijo Hiroto para hacer que Ichigo callara –Pero aun quiero nuestra cita-

-Pero aun estoy trabajando- dijo Ichigo

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- grito Ryou desde dentro de la cocina, antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta –Oh, el de nuevo- dijo en un tono de fastidio

-También es un gusto verte- dijo Hiroto con sarcasmo

-No vallan a empezar a pelear- dijo Zakuro pasando entre ellos, después de su comentario siguió su camino

-Ahora…, nuestra cita, será cuando acabe tu turno ¿Qué seria….?- dijo Hiroto

-En 2 horas- contesto Ichigo

-¡De acuerdo! esperare- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa

-¿Tanto tiempo?- dijo Ichigo sorprendida

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y es un lindo lugar con ricos postres, así que pediré uno de eso que me trajiste el otro día- dijo Hiroto sentándose en la mesa más cercana para después darle una gran sonrisa a Ichigo

Ichigo suspiro –Está bien, ahora te lo traigo, ¿Quieres algo de beber?- dijo la pelirroja sacando una pequeña libreta

-Mmm, si, un té azul… por favor- le contesto de forma cortes

-Ok, ahora te los traigo-dijo Ichigo caminando a la cocina

-Akasaka-san, me das una rebanada de pastel de fresas con chocolate y una taza de té azul, por favor- dijo Ichigo, ahora dentro de la cocina

-Por supuesto Ichigo-san- contesto Keiichiro con una sonrisa amable, unos minutos después le entrego su orden

-¡Gracias!- dijo Ichigo saliendo de la cocina

-Aquí tienes- dijo la pelirroja al dejar la orden en la mesa de Hiroto, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse

Los minutos pasaban tranquilos en el café, eran las 5:00pm, Ichigo saldría a las 7:00pm, a la hora en que el café cerraba, como era horario de verano aun estaría el sol ahí, Hiroto disfrutaba de su orden y las chicas continuaban trabajando

Poco a poco el café se estaba quedando vacío hasta solo quedar Hiroto y un grupo de 5 chicas disfrutando de una tarta de fresa, más tarde las chicas salieron, ahora solo quedaba Hiroto, eran las 6:56pm solo 4 minutos más y podría tener su cita con Ichigo

Hiroto miraba y miraba su reloj.

Tick Toc

Tick Toc

Tick Toc

-¡Por fin!-grito cuando por fin la manecilla de su reloj marco las 7:00

-Cállate, ruidoso- dijo Ryou saliendo de la cocina, Hiroto ignoro su comentario

-Ichigo, vamos sal de los vestidores- murmuro el peli azul para si mismo, unos momentos después salio Ichigo vistiendo una falda de mezclilla, una blusa rosa y tennis igualmente rosas

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ichigo

-En realidad, esperaba que tu 'adorable' jefe nos dejara tener nuestra cita aquí, en el café- dijo Hiroto volteando a ver a Ryou

-No- dijo Ryou rotundamente

-Oh vamos, no te afectara en nada- dijo Ichigo asiendo un pequeño puchero

-Si, además voy a pagar lo que sea que comamos- dijo Hiroto

Ryou suspiro-Bien, solo no hagan mucho ruido- dijo el rubio al alejarse

-Bien, ahora toma asiento- dijo Hiroto dirigiéndose a Ichigo

-Pero ¿y la comida?, ¿no dijiste que comeríamos algo?- dijo Ichigo

-Oh, cierto, pues….- dijo Hiroto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

-Hola, mi nombre es Pudding y seré su mesera na no da-

-¿Pudding?- dijo Ichigo confundida de que la pequeña niña estuviera ahí

-¡Sí! Seré su mesera na no da-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Ichigo, pero fue interrumpida por Pudding

-Shhh, Ichigo onee-chan deja de quejarte-

-Bien, bien, entonces ¿tomaras nuestras ordenes?- dijo Ichigo

-¡Yep! ¿Qué desean?- dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa

-Una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una taza de café con leche- dijo Ichigo

-Lo mismo que ella- contesto Hiroto

-Ok, ahora vuelvo con sus órdenes na no da- dijo Pudding

Tan solo unos minutos después llego Pudding con las ordenes y las coloco sobre la mesa para después alejarse de forma tranquila

-¡Delicioso!- menciono Ichigo al tomar otra cucharada de su pastel

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hiroto observando como Ichigo comía con tanta alegría

Compartieron una plática amena, se reían de forma seguida y parecían disfrutar la compañía el uno del otro

-Wow, ya son las 9:30pm, ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo Ichigo

-Creo que el tiempo se nos fue volando- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa

-Tal vez debería irme, te acompañare a casa, no es bueno que camines tan tarde sola a tu casa- dijo Hiroto-Pero primero deja pago- Hiroto se acercó a la caja, ahí estaba Keiichiro ya que el resto de las chicas ya se habían ido a su casa

-¿Cuánto seria?- dijo Hiroto sacando su billetera

-5000 yens- en seguida Hiroto saco el dinero y se lo entrego a Keiichiro

-Gracias- dijo Hiroto antes de acercarse a Ichigo-Vamos- pero antes de que salieran un ruido extraño se escuchó detrás de ellos

-¡Koneko-chan! Me alegra que sigas aquí-

* * *

kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya

Kisshu: Dejen sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Malas mentiras

Kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecerle a Cubi por su review, me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por darme ánimos ^-^

Kisshu: TMM no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 4: Malas mentiras

Ichigo POV

-¡Koneko-chan! Me alegra que sigas aquí- escuche como alguien decía detrás de mi

-Oh no, ahora no- murmure antes de darme la vuelta, ahí estaba el alienígena de cabello verde y ojos dorados

-Koneko-chan, ¿No estas feliz de verme?- dijo Kisshu con una enorme sonrisa

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero vi como Kisshu frunció el seño

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo el oji-dorado en un tono de molestia

-El es Hiroto, un amigo- conteste, temía un poco su reacción, podía enojarse y atacarlo

Note que Kisshu iba a decir algo pero Hiroto le gano

-Si no es mucha molestia pero ¿Quién es el tipo flotante con orejas de elfo?-

-¿No sabes quien soy?- dijo Kisshu con una ceja levantada

-No-

-Intente destruir el mundo hace unos años ¿Te recuerda a alguien?-

-No-

-Ichigo, tus amigos son unos retrasados- dijo Kisshu volteándome a ver

-¡Kisshu! Te he dicho que no insultes a la gente, además no muchas personas quieren recordar cuando el mundo estuvo a punto de ser destruido- dije

-¡Espera!, si este tipo intento destruir el mundo…. ¿Cómo lo conoces?- dijo Hiroto

-Am, bueno, es una larga historia… veras…- dije, intentando pensar en que contestarle, no quería que supiera lo del proyecto mew

-Yo…-

-¡Ichigo!-dijo Ryou bajando las escaleras

-Oh bendito seas Ryou- pensé cuando lo vi venir

-¿Qué esta-?…. ¿Kisshu?- dijo Ryou sorprendido de ver al peli verde, luego miro a Hiroto-Sigue aquí…- murmuro ahora algo preocupado –Ichigo ¿Tu…?-

-¡No!- conteste rápidamente

-¡Un gusto volverte a ver!- dijo Kisshu

-Cállate y entra al café, tu también Ichigo- dijo Ryou

-Lo siento Hiroto, nos vemos después- dije

-Pero…-

-En serio lo siento- dije interrumpiendo a Hiroto-Ahora vamos adentro- dije tomando la muñeca de Kisshu

Fin de Ichigo POV

-¡Si!- dijo Kisshu y sin que Ichigo lo notara se volteo hacia Hiroto para sacarle la lengua antes de entrar al café junto a la pelirroja

Justo después Ryou entro al café, así podría hablar en paz con Kisshu y sabría que hace en la Tierra

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ryou en un tono serio mientras veía a el joven alienígena de cabello verde

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarlos?- dijo Kisshu con una voz inocente

Ryou solo levanto una ceja

-¡Es en serio! A eso vengo, bueno, mis hermanos y yo- dijo Kisshu

-Ahora que lo dices ¿Dónde están Pai y Taruto?- dijo Ichigo

-En la nave… creo, dijeron que ya era muy tarde y que probablemente no estarían en el café, pero yo insistí y vine, pero solo y que bueno que vine- dijo Kisshu

-Si, si, pero ya tienes que irte- dijo Ichigo

-Pero mañana podré verte ¿verdad?- dijo Kisshu viendo fijamente a Ichigo

-Si, si, ahora vete- dijo Ichigo, Kisshu se dirigió a la puerta y al momento de abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa

-Ichigo…. Tu amigo sigue aquí- dijo Kisshu

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia la puerta

-Lamento no haberme ido Ichigo, pero quiero… no… necesito una explicación- dijo Hiroto viendo a Kisshu ante esto Kisshu le dio una señal de paz y se teletransporto

-¡Kisshuuuu!- grito Ichigo después volteo a ver a Hiroto –¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-¿Me vas a decir mañana?-

-Probablemente no-

-Entonces no me iré- dijo Hiroto en un tono decidido

-¿Por qué me haces esto tan difícil?-

-No, tú te lo haces difícil, si me dijeras ya me hubiera ido-

-Pero es que no te puedo decir- dijo Ichigo

-¡No me iré hasta tener una respuesta!- dijo Hiroto

-¡Bien! Aquí está tu respuesta- dijo Ryou acercándose al ver a Ichigo en un gran apuro-Es que él es un mago, y estaba practicando su nuevo truco de magia aquí, ¿cierto Ichigo?-

-¿Eh? Ah! Si, exactamente eso, es un mago- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

-¿Un mago?- dijo Hiroto algo escéptico

-Sí, un mago- dijo Ryou con toda seguridad

-¿Los magos no suelen llevar traje y sombrero?- dijo Hiroto

-Sí, pero ese es su marca, así todos podrán distinguirlo- dijo Ryou

Hiroto suspiro-Gracias por la explicación, son pésimos mentirosos, me siento ofendido de que creyeran que iba a creer eso y si, volveré mañana- dijo Hiroto, luego se dio media vuelta para irse caminando

-Eso no salió como esperaba- dijo Ichigo al ver como Hiroto se alejaba

-No es tan tonto como creí- dijo Ryou

-Tenemos tiempo para hacer otra historia, algo mas creíble- dijo Ichigo

-Si… bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ryou y entro al café dejando a Ichigo afuera

-Tan amable como siempre- dijo Ichigo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa donde podría pensar con más calma otra historia para darle a Hiroto-Gracias Kisshu- pensó Ichigo mientras llegaba a casa

-Ya llegue- dijo Ichigo al entrar a su casa

-¡Ichigo! Nos tenías tan preocupados- dijo Shintaro, el padre de Ichigo mientras abrazaba a su querida hija-Tu hora de llegada pasó y nos preocupamos de que te hubiera pasado algo-

Ichigo volteo a ver al reloj eran ¡las 11pm!, una hora más tarde de lo que debía llegar, estaría en problemas si no daba una explicación

-¿Por qué no habías llegado?- dijo Sakura, la mamá de Ichigo

-Etto…- dijo Ichigo ahora tenía que pensar en otra historia pero esta para sus padres

* * *

Kookies-kisshu: Fin del episodio, espero que les haya gustado, díganme que piensan

¿Review? Vamos, son gratis


	5. Chapter 5: Ya comenzó

kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? pues quiero decir, perdón por haber tardado tanto subiendo capitulo pero la escuela no me dejaba y gracias a Criis por su review y a Maluzaa por agregar esta historia a favoritos

Kisshu: TMM no le pertenece a kookies-kisshu

Ichigo: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 5: Ya comenzó

Hiroto caminaba hacia el café para que Ichigo y Ryou le dieran una explicación racional de lo que paso la noche anterior

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- murmure para mi mismo

-¡Hiroto-kun!- Ante esto, Hiroto volteo a ver quien le hablaba y en el segundo en que giro fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo proveniente de una chica peli plateada

-¿Tsuki?- dijo Hiroto viendo a la chica frente a el. Tenía un largo cabello plateado acompañado de una tez blanca y ojos color morado, no era muy alta, llevaba puesto una mini falda negra con una blusa del mismo color que sus ojos, unas botas negras, unas cuantas pulseras en su mano derecha acompañadas de un hermoso collar con la forma de una luna junto a un pequeño circulo con tonos celestes y verdes, con unos cuantos puntos marrones

-Hiroto-kun, se acerca San Valentín- dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que "¿y?"?, ¿no vamos a celebrarlo?- dijo Tsuki haciendo puchero

Hiroto suspiro-Tsuki, tu y yo ya no estamos saliendo-

-Pero Hiroto-kun…- dijo Tsuki bajando la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos

-Tsuki, te quiero pero como una amiga- dijo Hiroto antes de acercarse a ella y darle un tierno y corto abrazo, después siguió con su camino

Hiroto continúo su camino hacia el café, hasta quedar justo en frente de este-Que elección de colores- pensó antes de entrar

-Hey- dijo Hiroto haciendo un ademan de saludo cuando vio a Ichigo, ella solo se tenso y devolvió el saludo para después seguir trabajando

Hiroto se acerco a una mesa y observo fijamente a Ichigo mientras iba de un lado al otro del café, esperaba que de esta manera le hiciera caso

-Bienvenido al café mew mew ¿puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una chica de cabello morado, se veía algo intimidante y como si no quisiera estar aquí, traia un pequeño gafete que decía Zakuro

-Si… gracias, me da una taza de café americano, por favor- dijo Hiroto, la peli morada solo asintió y se retiro, minutos después regreso con el café y tan rápido como llego, se fue

Tomo su café con calma para no ser echado del lugar por no consumir, el no se iría, si es necesario se quedaría hasta que cerraran

Paso un rato e Ichigo continuo sin hacerlo caso, en cierto momento Hiroto se levanto empujando la silla hacia atrás, golpeando a Ichigo que se encontraba atendiendo una mesa atrás de la mesa de Hiroto

El golpe que recibió provoco que Ichigo tirara el café y el pastel que traía encima de la chica a la cual atendía

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Eres tonta o ¿qué?, no puedo creer que seas tan inútil para no poder atender una mesa de forma correcta- dijo la chica que ahí se encontraba. Tenía cabello corto, color rojo con unos bonitos ojos grises traía puesto unos jeans negros con una blusa roja y una chaqueta negra encima, sus zapatos eran unas botas negras sin tacón y un collar de piel tejido color café obscuro

-¡Hey! Fue culpa mía, no la culpes- dijo Hiroto poniéndose enfrente de Ichigo

-No te metas, esto no te incube- dijo la peliroja

-Me incumbe más de lo que crees-

-Lamento lo que acaba de pasar, la casa invita- dijo Keiichiro con una sonrisa, seguido de eso Pudding llego con otro café y una rebanada de pastel. Hiroto tomo por el brazo a Ichigo y se la llevo lejos de la escena, hacia los baños

La peliroja no despego la mirada de esos dos, si las miradas mataran ellos estarían muertos

-Ichigo ¿Estas bien?- dijo Hiroto con un tono de preocupación

-Si, gracias por defenderme- dijo Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de un poco de silencio Hiroto hablo –Aun quiero una explicación-

-…-

-¿Ichigo?-

-¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!- dijo Ichigo y salió corriendo

Hiroto suspiro y regreso a la mesa donde estaba antes y descubrió que la chica con la que había estado discutiendo ya se había ido

El día continuo de forma tranquila hasta la hora de cerrar, Hiroto seguía ahí

-Quiero una explicación- dijo Hiroto refiriéndose a Ichigo y Ryou

-Te dimos una ayer- dijo Ryou

-Esa fue una completa mentira y me sentí insultado- dijo Hiroto

Ryou levanto una ceja-Fue verdad, ahora largo- dijo el rubio antes de echar a Hiroto del café

-Eso fue grosero- dijo Ichigo viendo a Ryou

-¿Querías buscar otra excusa?-

-…-

-Eso pensé, bueno, ya es tarde, deberías irte a casa, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ryou

-Si, nos vemos- contesto la peliroja antes de salir del café

Hiroto POV

Me dirigía a mi casa la cual, para mi suerte, no quedaba muy lejos del café, hoy la calle estaba muy callada y algo oscura, los faroles de mi calle seguían fundidos lo cual era muy molesto de pronto sentí algo duro y frio en mi nuca

-Dame todo lo que tengas de valor y no te hare daño-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tan mala suerte puedo tener?- pensé al recordar que no hace mucho ya me habían querido asaltar y en esta misma calle casi me atropellan

Una brillante luz apareció, se encontraba justo en mis pies

-¿Qué es esto?- pensé, escuche como mi asaltante dio un paso atrás, debe estar igual de sorprendido que yo

De pronto la luz me cubrió completamente y cuando se fue me encontraba en un extraño traje, era un saco estilo victoriano con muchos botones dorados, pantalones negros acompañados con unas botas negras, guantes de piel sin dedos, una corbata negra igualmente de piel pero lo mas extraño era que tenia unas enormes garras saliendo de mis dedos y una grandes y negras alas provenientes de mi espalda

Al voltearme pude ver a mi agresor, tenia una expresión de sorpresa, segundos después dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cómo vuelvo a la normalidad?-grite con desesperación sin importar si los vecinos me escuchaban

-Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilízate Hiroto- mi dije a mi mismo-Solo tienes que pensar, si te alteras no lograras nada-

Después de varios intentos logre volver a la normalidad, solo tenia que pensar en mi forma humana, no era gran ciencia pero ya no sabia como volver a transformarme en lo que sea que me haya transformado

-No importa, lo investigare después- murmure antes de continuar con mi camino

Fin de Hiroto POV

Desde lo alto del techo una casa se puede divisar una silueta observando lo que le acababa de pasar a Hiroto, tan solo unos segundos después desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

* * *

kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

Kisshu: ¿Review?


	6. Chapter 6: Reencuentros

Kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! Si, lo se, siglos sin subir capitulo pero es que la escuela no me dejaba pero como estoy de vacaciones puedo actualizar

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no es dueña de TMM

* * *

Capitulo 6: Reencuentros

POV de Hiroto

Me dirigía al gimnasio que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, ya era una costumbre que después de la escuela iba al gimnasio y solo porque hace unos días haya descubierto que estoy mutando no era una razón para dejar mi rutina

Cuando llegue me recibió, como siempre, Misaki, la recepcionista del gimnasio, tenia cabello rubio con ojos verdes, casi siempre vestía con ropa de deportes, después de todo, esto era un gimnasio

-Buenos días Hiroto-san

-Buenos días Misaki-san- dije antes de pasar junto a ella

Me dirigí a donde se encontraban las pesas pero vi que se encontraba alguien mas, a esta hora no había mucha gente, así que me sorprendí y decidí acercarme a saludar

-Buenos…

-¡Tu!- gritamos cuando nos vimos la cara, la chica que se encontraba ahí era la misma peliroja que le había gritado a Ichigo el otro día

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunte

-¿A qué se viene a un gimnasio?- me respondió, asiéndome sentir un idiota, guarde silencio por un momento para luego volver a hablar

-Tan amable como siempre

La oji-gris frunció el seño- Si te refieres a lo del otro día no era asunto tuyo

-Vaya que lo era, esa chica a la que le gritaste es mi amiga y no podía permitir que la insultaras de esa manera

-Mira, ese no fue mi mejor día y cuando esa chica mi derramo todo eso, simplemente explote ¿de acuerdo?, ahora déjame en paz- dijo la peliroja antes de regresar a su ejercicio pero cuando me iba a ir se giro hacía mi

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Eriko

-Hiroto- conteste sin más antes de retirarme a otra zona del gimnasio

Después de un rato de ejercitarme un rato me retire y fui directo a mi casa, ahí tomaría una ducha y después… bueno, ya vería que hacer después

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui directo a bañar, no había necesidad de saludar ni de ningún otro tipo de 'ritual' porque la casa estaba sola, mis padres estaban en el trabajo, como siempre y no tenía hermanos

Tome una ducha rápida y cuando salí me quede observando el calendario, note que era 13 de febrero, mañana seria San Valentín, tenía que prepararme, iba a comprarle algo a Ichigo. Me vestí de forma rápida con unos jeans y una playera negra junto con mis botas militares

Camine hasta el centro de la ciudad, había todo tipo de tiendas en este lugar desde tiendas de ropa hasta jugueterías, seguro que hallaría algo del gusto de Ichigo, primero entre a una dulcería

-¿Qué tipo de dulces le gustaran?- me dije a mi mismo –Quizá compre chocolates… no, muy clásico, mentas… no, quizá crea que la estoy insultando, tal vez estos dulces de tamarindo… ¿le gusta lo picante?... no, mejor me voy a otra tienda

Camine un tramo antes de entra a una florería

-Llevare rosas, no, todo el mundo compra rosas, unos claveles, si, los claveles son lindos pero tal vez le gusten mas los girasoles o unos alcatraces o margaritas… hay tantos tipos de flores… no se cuales le gustan- murmure antes de rascarme la cabeza con algo de desesperación

-No necesito llevar flores… son un cliché… iré a otra tienda

Y así continúe yendo de tienda en tienda, en todas termina igual

-Después de todo, no conozco muy bien los gustos de Ichigo…- dije mientras caminaba, ahora un poco triste pero luego lo vi, ese hermoso collar con forma de gato en aquella joyería, supe que era perfecto

-¡Ese es!- dije al mismo tiempo que un chico junto a mi, entonces lo reconocí

-Tu eres… el amigo de Ichigo un tal… Kisshu

-Y tú eres su amigo retrasado… Hiroto ¿no?- Fruncí el seño ante su comentario –No soy retrasado pero no tuve nada que ver con algo de destruir el mundo además ¿Qué le paso a tus orejas de elfo?

-Esto- dijo enseñándome un anillo-Permite hacerme pareces un humano

-¿Entonces no eres humana?

-No- dijo con una gran sonrisa-Ahora, si me disculpas ver a comprar ese collar- dijo señalando el collar que yo planeaba comprar

-¿Para quién es? No creo que tú uses ese tipo de collares- le dije

-Por supuesto que no es para mí, es para Ichigo

-¡¿Qué?! Yo iba a comprar ese collar para Ichigo

-Pena, llevo todo el día buscando, y por fin lo encontré, no pienso cederte esto, puedes darle otra cosa, además ¿Por qué le vas a dar algo?

-Porque… es mi amiga además, ¡yo también me pase todo el día buscando!

Fin del POV de Hiroto

Se miraron por unos segundos y después ambos entraron como huracanes a la tienda destruyendo todo a su paso, aterrorizados clientes se apartaron del camino, los dos jóvenes arrancaron un collar de la estantería y se dirigieron a la vendedora

-¡QUIERO ESTO! ¡AHORA!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Serian… 20000 yens- dijo la aterrada vendedora

Tanto Kisshu como Hiroto sacaron el dinero para dárselo a la señorita

-¡QUEDESE CON EL CAMBIO!- gritaron los jóvenes antes de salir hechos una furia de la tienda, una vez afuera se observaron con unos ojos llenos de odio y rivalidad

-Que el mejor hombre gane- dijo Hiroto

-Querrás decir que el hombre mas rápido gane- dijo Kisshu antes de hacer un movimiento de despedida y teletransportarse

-Maldición… ¿Cómo hare para llegar antes que él?

Mañana será 14 de febrero, San Valentín y será un día muy agitado

* * *

Kookies-kisshu: Fin del episodio, espero que les haya gustado

Kisshu: ¿Reviews? ¡Vamos! Son gratis


	7. Chapter 7: Hoy es el día

Kookies-kisshu: Hey, ¿Cómo están? Bueno primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme con mis lectores por la tardanza al subir este capitulo, tuve unos cuantos problemas pero por fin aquí esta. También quiero agradecerle a todos los que dejaron review:

LoveKisshu1: La historia es un triangulo amoroso, se ira viendo con quien se queda Ichigo y gracias por el review

Guest: Gracias por tu review

Rin-Len-Kagamine-Fan: ¡Gracias! Esa parte, me encanto escribirla

Atori: ¡Gracias!

Kisshu: TMM no le pertenece a kookies-kisshu

* * *

Capitulo 7: Hoy es el día

14 de febrero-San Valentín

Hiroto se levanto temprano ese día, para preparar todo, como hoy no tendría que ir a la escuela podía pasar el día preparándose para derrotar a Kisshu

Se levanto con un buen ánimo y salió a correr antes de dirigirse al café.

-Me pregunto si le gustara- pensó Hiroto sonriendo a la expectativa de la sonrisa de Ichigo al ver el collar

*Imaginación de Hiroto*

-Oh, Hiroto-kun es hermoso- dijo Ichigo

-Esperaba que te gustara

-¡Me encanta!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa –Y es aun mejor que me lo hayas dado tu y no ese idiota de Kisshu-dijo Ichigo y abrazo a Hiroto

*Fin de la imaginación de Hiroto*

Y así, sin mas demora, se fue al café para darle si regalo a Ichigo. De camino comenzó a sentirse algo extraño, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, aun que después de un rato lo ignoro.

Por fin después de media hora caminando llego al Café Mew Mew y se encontró con una enorme fila para poder entrar al café, había muchas parejas y algunos grupos de amigos, se sorprendió al no haberse percatado de todas las parejas que lo rodeabas hasta llegar ahí.

El joven peliazul tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo para poder ingresar al recinto, después de todo era San Valentín y mucha gente decidió venir a este pintoresco café.

Revisando por última vez el contenido de la pequeña caja color rosa que sostenía en las manos llego al inicio de la fila, siendo atendido por una energética niña rubia; Pudding

-¿Es siquiera legal que esta niña trabaje aquí?- se pregunto Hiroto mentalmente

-Bienvenido al café mew mew, Pudding lo llevara a una mesa na no da

Cuando llegaron a la mesa y Pudding se fuera Hiroto pudo ver a Ichigo corriendo de un lado a otro con una bandeja en las manos y tomando ordenes

Hiroto esbozo una sonrisa la cual se borro al ver un mechón verde esmeralda pasar dentro de la cocina

-Buenos días Hiroto-san- dijo Lettuce con una sonrisa tímida – ¿Qué te traigo?

-Solo un café express Lettuce, gracias

-En seguida- dijo Lettuce dándose media vuelta

-¡Espera!-dijo Hiroto recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí -¿Podrías decirle a Ichigo que estoy aquí?

-Claro

-Gracias

Después de un rato esperando llego Lettuce con su café y le dijo que ya le había avisado a Ichigo, minutos después llego Ichigo

-Hey- dijo Hiroto saludando a Ichigo

-Hola- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Yo… quería decirte feliz San Valentín- dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa tímida

-Gracias, también te lo deseo

-Bueno… yo… te traje un regalo- dijo Hiroto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-No era necesario

-Lo se, pero quise hacerlo- dijo Hiroto sacando la caja donde se encontraba el collar y se lo entrego

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Claro

Ichigo levanto la tapa de la caja cuando vio lo que se encontraba ahí su sonrisa callo un poco mostrando sorpresa en se rostro

-Kisshu me dio uno igual- susurro la chica sacando un colgante de la blusa de su uniforme y se lo enseño a Hiroto-Lo siento…

-No tienes porque disculparte, no es tu culpa, aun así me gustaría que lo conservaras

-Por supuesto- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa- Yo tengo que volver a trabajar

-De acuerdo, en realidad ya iba de salida, solo tengo que pagar el café

-Oh… bueno, adiós

-Adiós- dijo Hiroto y se dirigió a pagar el café después, se fue de ahí

Cuando salió del café se fue a dar una vuelta por el centro de Tokio

-Esto apesta- murmuro Hiroto- Maldito Kisshu…

Mientras Hiroto se lamentaba por su situación no se percato de la enorme masa de gente que corría en la dirección contraria de la que el venia, hasta que un chico no mucho mayor que el choco contra el y sin decir nada continuo corriendo

-¿Pero que…?- comenzó a decir el peliazul cuando vio sobre un edificio a una chica de cabello negro usando un vestido morado que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla tenia unos guantes negros que le cubrían el brazo hasta el codo junto a una largas botas negras y como toque final un antifaz morado con detalles en negro

Hiroto se preguntaba porque todos corrían, sin comprender el peligro que era esa chica hasta que con un cetro lanzo unos rayos destruyendo parte delos edificios

-Por eso corren… -murmuro Hiroto dando algunos pasos atrás

Hiroto POV

Cuando iba a comenzar a alejarme llegaron las mew mew, un grupo de 5 chicas que salvan a la cuidad de los peligros que corre, lo que me extraño es que Kisshu estaba con ellas

Mire hacia donde se encontraba la chica y con horror vi como un rayo de los que uso para destruir un edificio iba hacia mi, quería correr pero mis piernas no se movían solo cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, en cambio solo sentí que fui empujado, lejos del estallido

-Pedazo de idiota ¿Porqué no te moviste?- dijo Kisshu que estaba junto a mi en el suelo

-Lo siento… yo

-No importa, solo vete de aquí, es peligroso- dijo Kisshu incorporándose

Yo solo asentí y cuando me iba alejar vi como las mew mew comenzaron a pelear con la chica de cabello negro

-¿Quién eres?- gruño mew Ichigo

La joven pelinegra soltó una risita traviesa- Mi nombre es Aria

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mew Zakuro con un todo amenazador

-¡Algo que él tiene!- dijo Aria señalándome

-¡¿Yo?!

-Si, y me lo devolverás- dijo Aria con una sonrisa aterradora

Mire a mi alrededor y la calle estaba desierta solo nos encontrábamos nosotros por algún motivo eso me aterro aun mas. Cuando Aria comenzó acercarse a mí las mews la atacaron

Primero mew Pudding le lanzo uno de sus ataques el cual esquivo con facilidad y con gran agilidad golpeo a mew Pudding en el estomago con la base del cetro, después Lettuce la ataco y Aria transformo su cetro en un escudo protegiéndose del agua y con el mismo escudo golpeo a Lettuce

Seguido de esto mew Mint le lanzo una flecha que fue interceptada con una gruesa espada la cual fue clavada en una de sus alas en seguida dividió su arma en dos convirtiéndola en unas sais preparándose para clavarla en la otra ala de mew Mint pero antes de que sucediera mew Zakuro la atrapo con su látigo y la jalo para alejarla de mew Mint

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Aria, transformo sus sais en una espada y tomando el látigo jalo a mew Zakuro hacia ella acto seguido clavo la empuñadura de su espada el estomago de mew Zakuro

Ahora solo quedaban Ichigo y Kisshu, ambos estaban perplejos ¿Cómo es que una sola chica pueda contra ellos?

Esta vez Aria no espero que alguien atacara, lo hizo ella misma, yendo directamente hacia mew Ichigo, sestándole un golpe con una kunai en la pierna izquierda provocando que callera abruptamente

Mew Ichigo soltó un gruñido de dolor, sin poder levantarse lo único que podía hacer era invocar su "Stawberry bell" o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendí que dijo al hacer aparecer ese objeto

Aria rio por lo bajo-¿Crees que eso te ayudara?- y con una velocidad inhumana se encontraba frente a mew Ichigo sosteniendo una espada sobre su cabeza

Ichigo horrorizada cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero jamás llego ya que Kisshu empujo a Aria lejos de ella

-Si quieres hacerle daño tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- rugió Kisshu lleno de ira

-Con gusto- dijo Aria y la pelea comenzó, Kisshu invoco sus sais y Aria sostenía una espada, con un rápido movimiento Kisshu ataco a Aria tomándola por sorpresa, sin embargo logro esquivarlo

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Kisshu solo gruño como respuesta antes de lanzar una serie de ataques hacia Aria, lo hacia tan rápido que se veía algo borroso pero para mi sorpresa Aria los esquivaba

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmure con asombro

Cundo Kisshu se detuvo estaba jadeando parecía cansado mientras que Aria se vea muy tranquila sin ni un rasguño

-¿Cómo…?- murmuro Kisshu y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el piso con una lanza clavada en el hombro derecho

Mire con horror, todo el equipo estaba en el suelo, indefenso apunto de sucumbir ante esta villana. De pronto una brillante luz me cubrió

Cuando se desvaneció me encontraba en ese extraño traje del otro día, mire mis garras y las alas que tenia en la espalda

-No de nuevo- murmure

Aunque todos estaban débiles me miraban con sorpresa

-Hiroto- escuche murmurar a mew Ichigo

Aria rio- Vaya, mira lo que paso- y me sonrió- Terminaremos con esto después- en ese momento desapareció

* * *

Kookies-kisshu: Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto el arma de Aria esta inspirada el Erza Skywalker del anime Fairy Tail

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu tampoco es dueña del personaje mencionado arriba ni de dicho anime


End file.
